A tale of red and blue
by adumbcanary
Summary: Just something I keep fantasizing. Something happened between Akashi and Kuroko only the GoM knows. Both Akashi and Kuroko wants things to be back to the way they were, but Kuroko thinks that the 'way' Akashi wants is different from his. Kuroko wants everyone to be the way they were when they were second years. Aka/Kuro and the GoM. Any similar works are purely coincidental.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That feeling… again

* * *

That tightening of the heart, the one that it's like when your skin gets pierced by something sharp, it's a really hateful feeling. Why are humans able to feel these kinds of disgusting and burdensome feelings? I really can't understand. Isn't it better if people can't feel these emotions? If only we are able to dismiss these feelings and emotions, then, won't the world become a happy place?

And once again, I woke up with that feeling in my chest. It has been three months since that day, but I can't seem to get it off my mind. The scene keeps appearing in my mind. It keeps appearing in my dreams. Is this what we get when we try to love? But, I didn't take your hand to end up feeling like this. Please, tell me. What should I do? What should I do to stop feeling like this?

"…ko…"

No… was it my fault from the very beginning? If only I didn't take your hand…

"…roko!"

If only I didn't do that… will things be different? Huh? Am I dreaming? Why are you here? Is this an illusion? Please tell me… what should I do to not feel this way? Please… Don't go!

"KUROKO! Damn you! Are you listening to me?" And then it hit me, literally. Kagami-kun's hand came flying towards me and landed on my head.

"Ouch... Kagami-kun, you can't hit on other people's head like this."

"Idiot! If I didn't, you won't even listen to me. What are you spacing out for? This isn't like you. Are you all right? Your face looks pale."

"It's nothing. I had a nightmare last night." I said bluntly.

"Nightmare? What is it about?" Kagami-kun inquired curiously.

"One where the whole Seirin basketball team was in this dangerous looking forest and there seemed to be a festival going on. We went to check it and suddenly a gorilla came running towards us and ate Kagami-kun. And then there came another ghost an-"

"Wait a minute! What's with that?! Me getting eaten?! Just what are you dreaming of?"

"Nothing." A smile found its way to my lips as I saw Kagami-kun freaking out from my obvious lie that he doesn't seem to notice.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Oh. It seems Kagami-kun caught me.

"Ah. Kagami-kun, what do you need?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"…Didn't you call me because you wanted something from me?"

"…AHHHHH! Damn it Kuroko! It's all your fault! We've gotta hurry to practice!" Kagami-kun shrieked.

Practice? ... Ah…

* * *

"And? Why are you two late?" The coach glared at us menacingly. You know, like those when one finds his prey…

"I'm sorry." Was what Kagami-kun and I can only say.

"All right! Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun, your training menus are doubled!"

"What?!" Kagami-kun shouted.

"Stop talking and start your training now!" Coach commanded before kicking us, signaling us to start running.

"Y-YES MA'AM!"

"Uwah… She's a devil… Even though they were only ten minutes…"

"What did you say, Hyūga-kun?" A fierce aura suddenly enveloped around the coach. "Hyūga-kun… Yours is also doubled!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Amongst all the pants, all I could hear was the coach's distinct voice and her clapping.

"All right, is everyone back?"

"Y-Yes!" It's… Koganei-senpai?

"No! Kuroko is not here!" … Izuki-senpai?

Ah… They are looking for me.

"H-here…" I could only mumble for I was trying to cover my mouth as I was feeling nauseous.

"UWAH! Kuroko! Don't vomit here! AND DON'T JUST LIE ON THE FLOOR!" What seems to be captain's voice shouted anxiously. Oh no. I'm gonna-

* * *

"Are you all right, Kuroko?" Kiyoshi-senpai asked while patting my back gently.

"Yes… I'm sorry for the trouble everyone…again…" I bowed apologetically to everyone. It was because of my weak body that I troubled everyone. I've gotta become stronger…

"Don't need to be so reserved." Izuki-senpai smiled, while I saw Mitobe-senpai nodding his head silently.

"Kuroko, I knew it! You are really feeling sick. Your face was pale since morning." Kagami-kun said.

"Eh?! Kuroko-kun, you were feeling sick? Why didn't you tell me! You should have rest!" The coach was trying her best to tell me to make sure to inform her next time I was feeling sick. I smiled, coach is really kind.

"It's not like that, coach. I wasn't feeling sick this morning. Thank you."

"All right! Now that Kuroko is feeling better, we shall get going. The school's about to close!" Captain hurriedly gestured us out of the training court.

It was almost six in the evening. The sun was setting, and the street lamps flicked to life. The twelve of us are planning to head down to Maji burger since it has been a while since we went there together and it was a rare occasion where everybody was free for the day. So as usual, all of us were already at the school entrance waiting for Kiyoshi-senpai who forgot something from the court when Koganei-senpai spoke up.

"Come to think of it, Kuroko, we've seen three of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintarō and Aomine Daiki. Who are the remaining two?"

It was a very sudden question. To be honest, I wasn't expecting such questions to be asked, especially when I didn't really want to talk about them… especially… him. But I knew it was sooner or later when the time will come where I would have to tell them whatever I know about those two. And since the question was brought up, I might as well, right?

"Ah… they are Murasakibara-kun and … Akashi-kun."

"Hmm?… Murasakibara and Akashi huh… I see…" As usual, whenever the topic of the conversation was about the Generation of Miracles, Kagami-kun's eyes will start to glint menacingly and then a creepy grin makes its way to his face.

"Yes."

"What are you guys talking about~ It looks fun~" Kiyoshi-senpai suddenly appeared behind captain. Heh. The scene was quite amusing, when captain flinched in surprise.

"Wah! Kiyoshi! Don't copy Kuroko!"

"Ah! Kuroko was just talking about the remaining two members of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara and Akashi." Furihata-kun answered his question.

"Oh? I knew it was something fun! So Kuroko, what are those two like? Though I know a little about Murasakibara." Kiyoshi-senpai, for some reason, was smiling.

"But first we should get going." Izuki-senpai signaled for us to move.

It's supposed to be a really short walk, since Maji Burger is just a traffic light and two blocks away from the school. It is really convenient for me to get those vanilla milkshakes. Hehe…

"So… what are they like?" Coach asked. I guess everybody is interested in them huh…

"Well… then let's start with Murasakibara-kun first. Murasakibara-kun is… You could say he was a 'baby' of the team."

"Baby?" Izuki-senpai questioned, while lifting one side of his eyebrow.

"Yes. He was always asking us for snacks and acts like a baby all the time. But he switches whenever he is playing basketball. So anything other than basketball, he doesn't seem serious about it at all. And he will pout whenever any of us refuses to give him sweets or snacks. That's why we all call him the 'baby' of the team. But, he's a really powerful center. And he's not only good in defense, he specializes in offense. Although he never shows it, his offense is a lot better than his defense."

"Wow… I never knew he was that kind of guy… about the part where he pouts…" Kiyoshi-senpai seemed surprised.

"Then what about Akashi?" Tsuchida-senpai asked.

Thump. For a moment, I could hear the pounding of my heart. And then suddenly, that tight feeling in the chest was here again. That feeling rose up to my throat and it started to choke me.

"Ah. Akashi-kun… he… he is…"

"Wouldn't it be easier if I were the one to explain that, Tetsuya?"

The world seemed to stop for a second. I turned towards the direction where the voice came from frantically and I caught a glimpse of red and gold. My eyes widened in shock. I froze when I made eye contact with him. And I was once again overwhelmed by those fearless and enchanting heterochromatic eyes. How long has it been? But why now? Why?

"A-Akashi-kun… Why?"

* * *

Note: This is my very first fanfic! I think it's going to be one long story. I would really appreciate if you would give me comments about this work. I just realized it takes lots of courage to upload a story the very first time. Haha. Hope you guys like it! The next chapter should be out in a few days.

Any similar stories are purely coincidental.

Do comment and review.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decision

* * *

The whole atmosphere tensed. And at that moment, the whole of Seirin basketball team felt a shiver down their spines, not able to move a step, but just stare blankly at the person in front of them.

It wasn't fear, neither was it the feeling of being pressurized. It's just… natural instincts that told them that this guy isn't to be messed around with. The aura around him, the way he stands, just everything about him seem to be of a different league from them, from normal humans. A loud gulped could be heard from the whole Seirin team as they felt intimidated by him.

W-what's with this guy? Those eyes aren't kidding! Hyūga screamed mentally. I bet they are ready to kill if we irritate him just a little! Wait… what's with the scissors?! Apparently, Hyūga's eyes happened to land on the pocket of the person's blazer and what he found was a shape of something which resembles a pair of scissors resting in it. This is bad… This is one dangerous guy we're dealing with here… Hyūga concluded mentally.

"Tetsuya, it's been a while."

Kuroko flinched, but he quickly regain his composure. "It has been a while, Akashi-kun."

"Akashi-kun? I see! So you are Akashi! Nice to meet you! I'm Kiyoshi Teppei." Kiyoshi grinned.

"KIYOSHI! What are you doing just suddenly interrupting the conversation like that by introducing yourself?! Can't you read the mood?! Even Kagami knows how to keep quiet!" was what Hyūga really wanted to shout out to Kiyoshi, but he held back to not make things worse. The rest of Seirin could only just watch with their mouths agape, amazed that Kiyoshi dared to speak up even in this suffocating atmosphere.

"… Kiyoshi Teppei… I know you."

"Eh?! You know me?" Kiyoshi's eyes widened in surprise, while Akashi just stared back, uninterested.

"… Iron Heart Kiyoshi. If I remember correctly, back when we were in Teiko, we played a match with your middle school before. Your team displayed good willpower not giving up until the last second, but the result didn't change since the match started. In the end, your team was utterly crushed by us."

"Akashi-kun, please don't say things like that!" Kuroko tried to stop Akashi from continuing this conversation but to no avail.

"Tetsuya, don't forget, you were also part of this back in Teiko. We were all from the same team." Akashi smirked.

"I…" Kuroko was taken aback. Akashi was right. Kuroko was a part of the team too, the team that believes that 'victory was everything'. The team that wasn't even like a team at all.

"It's all right, Kuroko. It was true that my team and I weren't a match for you guys, but can you please don't say it so harshly, Akashi-kun? Even though I got over it, it still hurts if I hear something like that." Kiyoshi smiled.

"… Unfortunately, this is not what I came here for." Akashi quickly dismissed the topic and turned to face Kuroko.

"Hey hey! Let's talk some more, it's such a rare chance anyway." It was Kagami who interrupted this time.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko said as Kagami placed a hand on his shoulder.

_Ahhh… I forgot Kagami was an idiot too. I'm sorry for believing that you won't do something as stupid as this, Kagami._ Hyūga mentally cursed as he placed a hand onto his forehead.

By now, Akashi was getting more and more irritated. All this chit-chat wasn't what he came here for. "… Kagami Taiga. I just want to talk to Tetsuya now. Could you and your team back off now?" It wasn't a request, it was an order. Akashi's tone was so serious that it sent the trio freshman of Seirin basketball club trembling in fear.

"Come on~ Don't leave us out in thi-"

Scratch.

Blood came dripping down of Kagami's cheeks. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. If Kagami hadn't dodged in time, Akashi's scissors would have pierced right into his left eye. But they were also surprised that Kagami was able to dodge that; Akashi's hand was so fast that even the others couldn't see him swing that scissors towards Kagami.

Akashi's eyes widened as well, but it wasn't that of shock. He was obviously impressed with Kagami's reaction, evident with the smirk formed on his face.

"Wow. I must say I'm impressed you could dodge that, Kagami Taiga. But, don't make me repeat myself another time. My orders are absolute. Back off now."

"Why yo-"

"Bakagami! Just shut your mouth for now!" Hyūga couldn't take anymore of the idiot's rampage and when to cover his mouth to stop him from shouting further.

"Wha-mmff… Stop! Mmff! Capta-mmff… I've got-mmff –at guy-mmff!"

"Can you just keep quiet!" Hyūga glared at Kagami with a hint of menace and tightened his hold on Kagami. It's the captain's clutch time activated, everybody thought. Kagami's protests died out as he felt the captain's grip on him tightened and the deadly glare he received. This made Kagami calm down as Hyūga continued.

"Well then," Hyūga turned to face Akashi before speaking, "I'm sorry, but Kagami is an idiot."

"…" Akashi cocked up an eyebrow, and could only stare blankly at the exchange of words, or more accurately, actions between the ace and captain.

"Akashi-kun, what business do you have with me?" Kuroko asked as he regain his composure once again and found the opportunity to change the topic of the conversation.

"Business? I'm hurt, Tetsuya. Can I only come here to find you only for business?" Akashi sighed.

"… No. It's just unthinkable that Akashi-kun would just come all the way from Kyoto for some sightseeing."

"Well, I just want to take a look at Tetsuya and might as well, see what kind of team members Seirin's basketball club is made up of." Akashi said as he glance around to see the remaining members. "After all, we didn't see each other the past few months."

"Akashi-kun, you can easily get that kind of information without you coming here in person, right? What really brings you here?" Kuroko narrowed his eyes as he focused on Akashi's heterochromatic ones.

"As I've expected of Tetsuya; you really know how to read other people well." Akashi smirked. Kuroko only narrowed his eyes further. "Even though it's been a while, you haven't changed at all. Tetsuya, do you want to come with me to Rakuzan?"

"What?!" The whole of Seirin were shocked but didn't try to say anything, just waiting for Kuroko's response.

"… Akashi-kun, it's not like you to joke like this. After all, weren't you the one who told us to go to different high schools?" Kuroko responded, his eyes slowly turning into that of anger.

"… I'm not joking, as I can see that Seirin cannot bring out your full potential and skills as a 'shadow'."

"Wait! Why so sudden? And more importantly, what makes you think that way?" Hyūga snapped.

"… The reason is simple. It's because I know all about Tetsuya's powers, for I was the one who discovered Tetsuya's powers. And more importantly, it's because all of you are too weak."

While the others were more surprised about the part where Akashi was the one who discovered Kuroko's powers, Kagami was only irritated about the last part and snapped. "What?! Don't underes-"

"Kagami-kun. Calm down." Kuroko interjected by cutting him off and placing his hand over Kagami's mouth, violently. "I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but I don't have any reason to follow you, for Seirin isn't weak at all. I would like to ask Akashi-kun to not underestimate Seirin."

"Kuroko…" The whole Seirin was so touched that Kuroko had so much faith in them.

"… You do have a reason, don't you Tetsuya. If you come with me, things will be back to the way it was. Isn't that what both of us really want? I hadn't forgotten what you said to me that day." Akashi said.

Kagami was really boiling with anger by now, and really wanted to shout at Akashi for saying these things to Kuroko but was fortunately stopped by Izuki. "Don't Kagami. Let Kuroko handle this." Kagami hesitated for a while and sighed, before stepping back a few steps to calm himself down.

Kuroko was really confused. It's true he wanted things to be back to how it was between them, but is this really what he wants? It was true that he enjoyed the days back in Teiko, and by going to Rakuzan with Akashi, thins might change between them. But will things just resolve so easily like this? _Akashi-kun, he is still…_

"Tetsuya, your answer?" Akashi asked once more, while the whole of Seirin was hoping that Kuroko will turn him down again. Seeing Kuroko hesitate in answering him really made them worried. But this is for Kuroko to decide for himself. If he wants to leave Seirin, nobody can stop him. They don't know what happened between Akashi and Kuroko in the past, and that's the reason they can't interfere. And because they trust Kuroko, they won't interfere. Kuroko has to make the decision himself.

"… Akashi-kun, I really do want things to be back to the way it was between us. But I don't believe that by having me enter Rakuzan with you would allow things to be back to the way it was. After all, it isn't what I really want. What I want is for things between us, no, not only us, but also Aomine-kun and the others to be back to the way they were when we were in second years. And I love Seirin the way it is. That's why, I will have decline your offer." Kuroko bowed slightly as the rest of Seirin sighed in relief.

"Hmmm… When we were in second years? That's impossible." Akashi smirked, leaving Kuroko stunned with his eyes widening. "But I guess Tetsuya is still Tetsuya. Never changing and always believing in your own beliefs. I guess I was right from the start that I can't change your mind." Akashi sighed. "And that's what I really loved about you. Just to let you know Tetsuya, I hadn't given up on you yet."

And that tightening feeling came again.

Sensing something, Akashi narrowed his eyes. _Why are you torturing yourself, Tetsuya? Why are you torturing the both of us? What are you waiting for to happen?_ Akashi thought.

Kiyoshi smiled, while Hyūga was confused about the conversation they were having. _What really happened between them? _Hyūga thought.

Akashi sighed. "… It was really nice seeing you again, Tetsuya. I will be going then." Swiftly, Akashi picked up his bag that was on the floor right from the beginning and went off, towards the direction of the station.

After they were sure that Akashi was no longer within their sight, the whole Seirin sighed in relief. "He scares me." Koganei bluntly said, while the first year trio nodded in agreement.

"Seriously that guy pisses me off!" Kagami gritted his teeth in anger.

"Well, everything seems fine now, right?" Kiyoshi said.

"Well, I don't really get what happened but let's quickly get to the restaurant." Riko gestured the members to quickly get to the store for their dinner.

Kuroko was still uncertain and confused. He decided he will change everyone back to the way when they were second years, Akashi, Aomine and the others. But why did Akashi say that things between them can't be back to the way they were when they were second years?

"Kuroko! Everyone's going already!" Kagami urged Kuroko to follow along, seeing that Kuroko wasn't moving even though the rest already went off and he had been silent ever since Akashi left.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, but can you tell everyone I would like to go home for today? And please enjoy yourselves." Kuroko bowed before he went off, leaving a stunned Kagami behind.

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami shouted after the teal-haired but Kuroko had already left.

* * *

"KUROKO!"

"Yes? Hyūga senpai-Ouch…" Kuroko yelped in pain as he received a punch to his head from Hyūga.

"Don't just 'yes' me! Why did you suddenly leave last night? Do you know how worried all of us have been?! Really, first years these days show no respect to their seniors." Hyūga sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized while rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Mm, as long as you get it." Hyūga nodded his head in acknowledgment. "If you have anything bothering you, be sure to talk to us about it!"

"Yes, thank you."

"Oi Kuroko! Are you all right?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. I'm all right, Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled. "Sorry for worrying everyone last night."

"All right, everyone gather!" Riko clapped to gather the team's attention. Everyone swiftly gathered around Riko and suddenly, fear enveloped all of them.

"Um… Riko… What's with that creepy smile?" Hyūga cautiously asked, having a really bad feeling about what might happen.

"Eh? I am?! Well nothing to worry about because I've got really good news. For this summer vacation starting this weekend, we are going to the beach for a training camp! I call it, 'Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp'! You should know what awaits you there~" Riko grinned, evilly.

"EH?!"

* * *

Note: Beach? That sounds really familiar. :P Sorry for the wait. :) I tried writing with the normal P.O.V, but as you can tell, I'm still inexperienced. Please do review and comment! :)

Haha! I had a hard time writing this chapter. :0

I have a feeling there might be some mistakes there, like the conversation not flowing smoothly and correctly. I tried my best, I assure you guys! I could only write this at night because of my part-time job so there might be a few mistakes here and there. Sorry! :X (Ok, I feel like I'm making up excuses.)

Any similar stories are purely coincidental.

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Changes

* * *

Day 1 of Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp, 9:00 pm, at the Inn.

It's chaos.

"Ah!" Hyūga yell as the pillow hit his face. "Kagami! Don't kill your own team members!"

"I'm sorry! Hyūga-senpai!" Kagami gulped.

"Really, watch where you're-UFF!" Hyūga groaned as another pillow came flying towards him and hit him at the stomach.

"Ah~ Sorry Hyūga!" Kiyoshi laughed.

"Hoho! Here comes the Cyclone Pass!" Koganei shouted, mimicking Kuroko as he threw a pillow towards Takao.

"Haha! You missed!" Takao cheered as he dodged Koganei's pillow. "I can see everybody with my Hawk eye! And now here!" Takao threw his pillow towards Kiyoshi.

"Oh! You're quite good!" Kiyoshi praised, as he held out his hand in front of his face and caught Takao's pillow. "But, don't underestimate me! Haha-Ow! Where did that come from?" Kiyoshi groaned as a pillow came flying onto the top of his head almost like those of a three's would.

"Hahaha! Serves you right Kiyoshi!" Hyūga snickered as he pushed up his glasses. "That's for hitting me-UFF!"

"You're full of openings, Seirin's captain!" Ōtsubo shouted as he threw a pillow towards Hyūga's back.

"HAARRGGHH!" Kagami roared.

"Oh, that was close!" Miyaji said as he dodged Kagami's pillow. "Now for revenge!" He yelled as he flung his pillow towards Kagami.

"Don't underestimate me!" Kagami grinned as he dodged Miyaji's pillow. "Here!" Kagami shouted as he threw his pillow towards Kimura.

"That's not enough to bring me down!" Kimura shouted as he caught the pillow with much force.

It was a four versus four pillow fight between Seirin and Shutoku; with Seirin having Hyūga, Koganei, Kiyoshi and Kagami, while Shutoku having Ōtsubo, Miyaji, Kimura and Takao. Meanwhile, there were five people standing by the sides, trying to avoid getting caught by the pillow war going on in front of their eyes.

"What are they doing?" Izuki sighed at the childish behavior of his teammates.

"Well, I get that they are tired from practice and want to relax a little, but is this really called relaxing?" Tsuchida questioned as he stared dumfounded at the sight.

"It might be for them. But they look like they are being very serious about this." Izuki sighed, while Mitobe was watching over the two teams with worry, afraid that any of them will get hurt.

"... Childish." Was Midorima's only comment as he watched the two teams. He was also standing by the side as he refused to participate in this 'game' of theirs, thinking that it's just a waste of his energy.

"Oi Kimura! Do you have a pineapple?" Miyaji shouted across the room with a dark aura around him as he heard Midorima. "I've gotta discipline this green-head!"

"I've said before, but I don't have any!" Kimura answered back while dodging Koganei's pillow.

"By the way, where is Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara?" Tsuchida asked.

"Ah, they said something about buying midnight snacks and drinks for all of us and went out to the convenience store just after dinner." Tsuchida explained.

"Ah! Shin-chan! Watch out!" Takao warned Midorima but it was too late. Takao's pillow was supposed to be aimed at Koganei, who was in front of Midorima, but he dodged, causing the pillow to fly towards Midorima instead. Everyone watched in horror as shattered glasses fell down on to the floor from Midorima's face along with the pillow.

"Are you all right, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked, beside Midorima the whole time and looked up to him, a little surprised concerned as well. Kuroko's eyes widened as he realized what happened. "Your spectacles broke."

"…" Everybody waited for Midorima's response, especially Takao, as he trembled in fear and trying to calm Midorima down.

"S-Shin-chan? A-Are you all right?" Takao tried to hide his fear by making small laughs but immediately stop and stare in horror as Midorima looked up and made eye contact with him.

TAKAAAOOOO!" Midorima growled.

Izuki put a hand over his eyes. "How did this happen again?"

* * *

Day 1 of Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp, 8:00 am, outside Seirin High School.

"All right! Is everybody here?" Riko shouted to gather the teams attention.

"Yes! But to make sure… Is Kuroko here?" Hyūga asked, in case the teal-hair boy wasn't present and the others would have forgotten about him.

"Yes, I'm here." Kuroko answered back.

"All right! Well then, let's head off!" Riko announced, as they begin to head down to the station to board the train to get to the beach for their training camp.

Day 1 of Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp, 10:30 am, at the beach.

"Ah! We finally reached! It was such a long ride, my legs went numb!" Koganei complained.

"That two hour long ride was nothing. What we should anticipate and prepare ourselves for is what's going to happen next!" Hyūga said as he felt a shiver down his spine. "Did you forget that Riko said that this was a hell training camp? We must prepare ourselves well…"

The whole of Seirin shivered in fear, even though it was hot at the beach. "I wonder what's awaiting us… death?" Kagami said.

"Oi! Kagami! Don't joke around like that!" Izuki scolded.

"No, Kagami is right. We might die, for I have a feeling Riko will double… or triple our usual training menu…" Hyūga clasp his hands together in a praying stance. "God! If you're out there, please look out for us!" Hyūga cried.

"Calm down~ We won't die so easily!" Kiyoshi tried to liven up the mood. "Besides, we can't afford to die here! We're aiming for the top you know!" Kiyoshi smiled.

"T-That's right! We got to set a good example as seniors for our juniors." Tsuchida said, while Mitobe nodded silently.

"Ah! There he is! Papa!" Riko shouted while waving towards a blue van coming towards their way.

"Eh? The coach's dad is coming too?" Furihata asked.

"I asked him to help us bring some stuffs for the training here at the beach." Riko grinned. The others shivered. Riko's father, Kagetora, pulled up his van in front of them and open the window.

"Riko-tan~~ I brought what you wanted!" Kagetora said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Papa!" Riko exclaimed, before moving towards the van and claiming the 'things' she needed and proceded to set everything.

"It's no problem if it's for Riko-tan~" Kagetora smiled lovingly at Riko, and then turn towards the boys of Seirin with a death glare. "You brats, better take good care of my cute Riko-tan. If she's hurt, I will come after your lives!"

"Y-Yes! Understood!" The team answered in unison.

"Then I will be going, Riko-tan! Be sure to call me every five minutes!" Kagetora blew a kiss towards Riko before driving off.

"I will not call every five minutes!" Riko shouted back, as she waved back towards the disappearing vehicle.

"All right!" Riko turned towards the members. "Now, we will start by playing a match!"

"What?!" The members shrieked, dumbfounded. "Here? On the beach?" Hyūga asked.

"That's right! Now stop your dilly-dally and get started!" Riko shouted and blew her whistle.

"Y-Yes!" Was the reponse Riko received, as the members hurried to the prepared court on the beach to begin their match against each other.

* * *

Day 1 of Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp, 12:00 pm, outside the Inn.

The practice match had just ended and the Seirin Basketball team was heading to the Inn that they will be staying for the next few days to put their stuffs and have lunch. Arriving outside the Inn, Riko decided to do another roll call.

"All right! Is everybody here?" Riko said.

"Where's Kuroko?" Izuki asked, in case Kuroko disappears.

"I'm here… Erm… why are all of you always asking where am I these few days?" Kuroko sighed, pouting a little as he cannot try to scare the members if they keep asking where he was. And he soon received a blow to his head. "Ouch," though Kuroko exclaimed in a very calm manner.

"Hahaha…" Hyūga snickered. "Did you think we forgot how you disappeared without letting us know when we were supposed to have dinner together at Maji Burger? No way are we letting you go missing on your own without us knowing! We were really worried that time you know! That's why we are trying to keep a watch on you. Hahaha…" Kuroko gulped, although not obvious enough for the others to notice.

"Captain, your eyes look creepy." Kagami said.

"Let's go in. I'm getting hungry~" Koganei whined, while Mitobe silently nodded.

"Yeah, we should." Kiyoshi said, earning a growl as a reply. Apparently, it came from Kagami's stomach.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry." Kagami laughed as he place a hand over his stomach and started rubbing it.

"Excuse me, do you have any rooms for twelve?." Riko told the receptionist as they entered the Inn.

"Please give me a moment." The receptionist said, while going through the files to find the Inn's reservation details.

"Eh? Coach, you didn't make any reservations?" Furihata asked. "What if there aren't any rooms left?"

"Idiot! As if we could afford the extra charges to make a reservation before hand!" Hyūga said.

"Ahh~ We finally reached~ Ah! Will I be rooming with Shin-chan?" A certain raven haired man exclaimed.

_What? That voice sounds familiar…_

The whole of Seirin thought as they turned to face the entrance of the Inn. A dozen pairs of eyes stared at each other for a few moments before each group finally realized what was happening.

"Shutoku?!"

"Seirin?!"

Both groups exclaimed at the same time.

"Hello. It's been a while." Kuroko bowed as he greeted.

"What a coincidence! Are you guys here for a training camp as well?" Kiyoshi said enthusiastically, still shocked and awed at the coincidence.

"Y-Yeah, Shutoku has always had a tradition of having a training camp here every year." Ōtsubo said, shocked as well.

"Geh! Midorima!" Kagami hissed.

"… Hmph." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"Ah! There are so many of you… This is a problem… We don't have enough rooms to host all of you."

"What?!" All of them exclaimed at once. The receptionist stared at them before continuing.

"Ah, but we do have a large hall which is supposed to be used for activities like badminton and such, but there are no such scheduled activities during your time of stay. It can accommodate up to about sixteen people. I've gotten permission from the owner of the Inn to allow you to use the hall already. You guys are basketball players, am I right?"

"Yes," Hyūga answered.

"Then, to compensate for the lack of rooms, we will allow you to use our gym for free for a day." The receptionist smiled.

Riko grinned, as she made some calculations in her head.

"Wait, you guys didn't make any reservations as well?" Hyūga asked, hoping that Shutoku did make reservations.

"Ah… We didn't. Since it's just us regulars who are coming for this training camp, we thought there wasn't a need to make any." Kimura explained.

"…" Hyūga had nothing to comment on anymore.

"Hey~ I just got a wonderful idea~" Riko smirked, and then turned to the receptionist. "We will take up that offer!"

"I understand, please give me a minute to get everything else ready."

Everybody turned towards Riko. Everybody, including the Shutoku's regulars all gulped as they saw Riko's smirk and waited for Riko to announce her 'wonderful idea'.

"The hall can accommodate sixteen of you… And since I can't possibly be sharing a room with a bunch of guys… Hehehe~ All right! Here's the plan. Seirin has eleven players, and they will all sleep in that hall together. Take it as your bonding time together, so Shutoku can send five more members to join in with them!" Riko grinned. "And I won't take no for an answer. We need that gym anyway." Riko triumphantly smiled at the two groups, a dangerous aura enveloping around her as well.

"U-Understood, Ma'am." They all gulped, as none dared to raise their protests as they all want to continue living.

"Then who wants to join them?" Ōtsubo asked his members.

"Hey~ Shin-chan and I are fine with joining them~" Takao exclaimed, all the while clasping his hand over his mouth to contain his laughter.

"Wait! I didn't say anythi-" Midorima was cut off by Ōtsubo before he could complain.

"All right! Then it's decided. Midorima, Takao, Miyaji, Kimura and I will be joining you."

"Haha! Let's get along~" Kiyoshi smiled.

"…" Midorima stared blankly as he thought to himself, all the while tightening his grip on a cute bear stuffed toy. _Why? Is my lucky item not working? Why am I in such a situation?_

* * *

"Why?" Midorima cursed under his breath as he sat down at his seat for lunch. Apparently, Both Shutoku and Seirin are having their lunch together, and worst of all he was sitting beside Takao and directly in front of Kagami, with Kuroko beside Kagami who was opposite of Takao. And the one who chose the seats was none other than Takao.

"Midorima-kun, are you not eating? The food's very nice." Kuroko asked, as the said green-head had been staring blankly and hadn't taken a bite on his lunch.

"What? You don't want to eat? Then you can give me yours!" Kagami's eyes lit up as his chopsticks approached Midorima's bento, but was stopped by Midorima's chopstickes before it can get any closer.

"What do you think you are doing nanodayo?" Midorima glared at Kagami.

"You weren't eating anyway! And it would be a waste to just throw the food away. So it's better to just give it to me, since I'm still hungry." Kagami glared back.

Sparks flew in the air as the glaring contest began.

Midorima looked down to have a look at Kagami's bento. Staring at Kagami's empty bento box, Midorima was shocked at how fast the red-head ate his lunch, since it has only been a few minutes since they received their lunch. "Hmph. Are you a Barbarian or what? To just gobble down your food like this nanodayo." Midorima snorted.

"What?!"

"Hahaha! I can't take it anymore! You guys are the best!" Takao laughed maniacally, clutching his stomach tightly as well as he watched the exchange between the green-head and red-head. "But, it's such a coincidence to meet each other here that it's so funny!"

"Wrong, it's a curse." Midorima commented.

"Hahaha! That's why it's funny!" Takao laughed louder.

Meanwhile, at the next table…

"They are really noisy. Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara, make sure you don't follow them!" Hyūga lectured.

"Y-Yes!" The trio answered in unison.

"Hahaha! Take it easy! It's rare that we are able to see each other like this~" Kiyoshi laughed.

"Kimura, you have pineapples?" Miyaji glared angrily at the noisy first years.

"No, I don't. I will remember to bring along next time."

"Miyaji, don't just casually ask for pineapples." Ōtsubo said.

"Hey, since all of us are here, let's have a practice match together!" Riko proposed her idea to Ōtsubo.

_Practice match? It will benefit us. _"Hm… It is a good idea." Ōtsubo thought for a while before agreeing with Riko's proposal.

"All right, then it's settled! Everybody listen up! We will commence the practice match between Shutoku and Seirin at three later in the gym! All of you will have at least two hours to rest after your lunch. Is everyone clear? I will not expect any late-comers! " Riko announced to the whole group, including the Shutoku members.

"What?!" Was the only response she received from both groups, except for Ōtsubo.

* * *

"Seirin! Gather!" Riko called out after Shutoku has left the dining hall. "Everybody has eaten right? All right, I will be giving instructions for the training schedules for tomorrow. Starting from tomorrow, we will have a daily run of at least three kilometers around the beach before breakfast. Also, you meals will consist of a much larger portion of food than todays. It's free and easy after all meals to make sure your food digests. After breakfast, we will have a match at the beach, and then lunch, just like today. After lunch, we will run around the beach again and then move to the gym in the evening to have another match between freshmen and sophomores, and then dinner. We only have three days and half of the day is already gone, we have to treasure the remaining time we have. Is that clear?" Riko announced.

"Yes!"

"All right, then start running around the beach now as a warm up!" Riko ordered.

"Yes!"

"Kagami-kun!"

"What?"

"Please go buy some drinks for us from the convenience store, five hundred meters away. The others would be tired after the match. Ah! You should carry one drink at a time since they are heavy." Riko grinned. Kagami was dumbfounded.

"Doesn't that mean I wouldn't be able to play in the match?"

"For once, you are not an idiot. Yes, you wouldn't play in today's match. Now get going or you will not get any dinner." Riko shouted while Kagami reluctantly started jogging towards the convenience store.

* * *

Day 1 of Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp, 7:00 pm, in the Gym.

"End of match! 82-91, Shutoku wins. Bow!"

"Thank you!"

"Three games and three wins, they are really good." Izuki sighed.

"Everyone, get your legs into those buckets outside the gym now!" Riko gestured the exhausted members out the gym.

"Eh? What? Ice?!" Hyūga gasped at the sight of ten buckets filled to the brim with ice. "… We have to get in?" The members shivered at the thought.

"Of course! It's a method to cool your leg muscles. Now stop complaining and just get in!"

"Y-Yes!"

"Uwah! It's so cold!" Koganei shivered. "Hey, do you guys think that we did not get any stronger? We lost all three matches after all." Koganei sighed.

The rest of the members all looked down, obviously agreeing with Koganei.

"Hey~ Don't be so disheartened! Believe in yourself! We are strong! As long as we continue to work hard and never give up, we will surely be able to be the best in Japan." Kiyoshi tried to encourage the members.

"Teppei's right! Don't let this practice match get it to you like this. Hm? Is Kagami-kun not back yet?" Riko asked.

"Eh? Speaking of which, where did he go? He didn't play in all three matches right?" Izuki said.

"Ah~ I sent him to run some errands~" Riko explained. "But, he should be back since the second half of the second match. Where did he go? Well, he will be back soon. Everyone, get read-"

"I-I'm back… Seirously, making me run back and forth… Here!" Kagami interrupted as he appeared out of nowhere, breathless and carrying a bag of soft drinks.

"Uwah! Kagami-kun! Don't copy Kuroko!" Riko shouted in surprise. But when she saw the number of drinks Kagami brought, her eyes widened in shock. _He bought drinks for Shutoku as well? Just how far did he run? This is good. We wouldn't see the results immediately, but if he continues to do this… _

"Ah! The match's over?" Kagami groaned. "I should just go take a bath. I'm sweating like crazy."

"Hm. We should probably take a bath first before we take our dinner." Kiyoshi suggested, Mitobe nodded silently.

* * *

Day 1 of Seirin's First Annual Hell Training Camp, 8:45 pm, In the hall with the sixteen players.

Dinner was the same as lunch. And now there was...

Silence, silence and more silence, as the thirteen players just sat in the large hall quietly.

"This is awkward…" Izuki said. "Well, should we start with the sleeping arrangements?"

"I guess we should." Ōtsubo nodded agreeing with Izuki.

"Then, we will divide ourselves in half, Kagami, Kuroko and I will join with Shutoku and take the left. The rest of you can get the right." Kiyoshi proposed.

"That's fine." Ōtsubo said, while the other three Shutoku members nodded their heads, except for Midorima.

"I want to sleep between Miyaji-senpai and Shin-chan! Shin-chan, you can just sleep beside Kagami-kun." Takao said cunningly, holding his laughter.

"What? I will no-" Midorima was about to disagree but was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the head.

"A pillow works almost the same as a pineapple." Miyaji said, smirking at his success of hitting Midorima with the pillow he so conveniently was holding onto. "Just do as Takao says!"

Midorima could only grunt, showing his unwillingness to agree to such a plan. Takao just laughed as he can no longer hold his laughter in.

"Hey~ I just got a wonderful idea~" Koganei exclaimed as his eyes lit up. "Let's have a pillow fight! Won't Shutoku join as well?"

"…"

"Koganei, don't ask the impossible. And we are all very tired. Just go to sleep." Hyūga complained.

"Eh~" Koganei groaned.

"No, it might be a good chance to relax ourselves, and a good chance to bond between the two schools as well. After all, we are going to be staying in the same room for the next few days, and I can't stand the atmosphere being so gloomy and tense." Ōtsubo said.

"Eh! Really?! Hey~ Hyūga! Let's play!" Koganei shouted excitedly, with him and Kagami already getting into position. "All right then, it will be Seirin versus Shutoku pillow fight!"

"All right! I'm in!" Kagami said enthusiastically.

"Kagami-kun. I didn't know you were so into pillow fights." Kuroko said, deadpanned.

"Wait, we are obviously outnumbered here." Miyaji said.

"Ah… I won't be playing. Please enjoy yourselves." Kuroko excused himself.

"I won't take part too." Midorima said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Kimura, I really need a pineapple now." Miyaji lifted up his hand, as if awaiting for the pineapple to appear.

"I don't have any." Kimura said.

"Eh~ Shin-chan, we are only left with four people here~ Join us!" Takao pleaded with Midorima, and as expected, receive a no as a reply.

"Well, I will just watch. Mitobe too." Izuki announced as Mitobe nodded silently.

"I'm just happy watching." Tsuchida politely decline.

"Eh~ Well, we ended having a team of four each. Then let's start! The loser will treat the winning team to drinks for tomorrow's breakfast!" Koganei chirped happily.

"Wait! I did not say anything about joining in!" Hyūga complained. Kiyoshi then patted his back.

"Just join in, Hyūga. It's fun!" Kiyoshi persuaded. "It's a good chance to display your skills as well. Haha!"

"And it's settled. Let's start!" Koganei

Back to the present.

"S-Sorry, Shin-chan." Takao trembled in fear, immediately cursing himself and regretting that he threw the pillow into that direction.

"… I'm getting out of here." Midorima sighed as he exited the room.

"S-Scary!" Takao whispered, trying to regain his composure.

"… Let's just get to sleep. We have hell waiting for us tomorrow." Hyūga sighed. Everybody noddedin agreement, while Mitobe went ahead to pick up the shattered glasses before anyone would step on them and get hurt.

Unbeknownst to most of the players in the hall, a few of them have exited the room after Midorima. Although that went unnoticed as all of them were very tired and heeded to Hyūga's advice and were already tucked in their futons, ready to sleep.

* * *

"Really, that Takao, I will kill him one day nanodayo." Midorima cursed under his breath. He came out of the Inn to the front entrance of the Inn, where there was a garden of some sort, to get some fresh air. He examined his glasses. They were in pretty bad shape, but luckily, he bought a spare with him every time so the problem of not being able to see clearly was solved. The problem now is how to make Takao pay for the damages. _Make him buy a new pair? No, that would be too mainstream, and too light a punishment for him. What should I do… _Fortunately for Takao, Midorima's thoughts were cut off as someone pulles onto his night pajamas' sleeve.

"Midorima-kun, are you all right?" Kuroko asked, and then smirked as he saw Midorima flinched.

"W-What? Kuroko? What are you doing here?" Midorima was shocked as he didn't even notice Kuroko approaching him at all. Even though they were former teammates, it has been a long time since they last met, so it was hard for Midorima to adjust himself to Kuroko.

"I was just concerned about you and your glasses, but I guess I thought about it too much." Kuroko said emotionlessly.

"Hmph… You don't have to worry yourself over such trivial things nanodayo." Midorima grumbled.

"Yes, it seems so." Kuroko replied.

* * *

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Izuki whispered, while hiding behind the bushes.

"Only a little. We are too far away!" Takao fidgeted behind the bushes, trying to find a more comfortable position to eavesdrop on the conversation between Kuroko and Midorima.

"Let's try to get nearer." Kiyoshi suggested and was about to move forward to the bush in front but was stopped by Izuki and Takao.

"Idiot! They will be able to see us!" Both of them whispered a little louder together. Kiyoshi blinked, and then chuckled.

"I guess so. You guys have your Hawk eyes and Eagle eyes to know which is the location we wouldn't be found by them after all! Haha!"

And the three of them continued spying on the two former Teiko players.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"… As usual, you and I don't get along at all." Midorima sighed. He then turned towards Kuroko. "And you haven't changed at all too."

"Midorima-kun changed though." Kuroko said, as he stared blankly at the small koi pond over the railings, though with a hint of sadness in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Midorima. "It's not just Midorima-kun. Everyone else changed, and Akashi-kun too."

"…" Midorima pushed up his glasses. "So we did. But everyone changed because we all think the same way. We changed because this way, it will hurt us less."

Kuroko looked up to Midorima. What Midorima said was somewhat true though. Aomine-kun stopped coming to practice, so that he will not become even stronger. So that he will not win too easily against his opponents… so that the opponents would not call him a monster… so that the levels between his opponent and him will not be so big and he can continue to enjoy the thrill he experiences when he plays his favorite sport, basketball. It was the same for the rest as well. _That was what Akashi-kun said, but, what about Akashi-kun? _

"Midorima-kun… then why did Akashi-kun changed?"

"… Shouldn't you be the one who knows him the best? You were with him that day after all."

_That day? Ah… I couldn't do anything. I was too weak. Akashi-kun was right that day. I was so weak that I wasn't even able to protect myself. So weak that I even troubled Akashi-kun. I knew it, that day was the day Akashi-kun changed. No longer the kind and gentle Akashi-kun, but one who thinks only of victory, of people as tools, who doesn't hesitate to even hurt someone to get what he wanted. And then everyone changed as well._

"… I guess it was really my fault." Kuroko muttered softly, thinking that Midorima wouldn't hear him, but the green-head still did and he immediately pulled Kuroko by his arm in a way to snap Kuroko out of his thoughts.

"Don't you dare think that the reason Akashi and everyone else changed was your fault. Everybody knows that. It's true it's because Akashi changed that everyone else changed, but that is no reason to say that you are the one at fault for everything. The one at fault was _him_. It was because of _his_ stupid act that caused trouble to you and Akashi that caused that incident to happen. That's why it wasn't your fault at all. Stop blaming yourself. " Midorima scolded, as he spoke in a much louder voice.

Kuroko widened his eyes in shocked. "Midorima-kun…"

He hadn't expected Midorima to say such things, as he knew that Midorima also changed since that time.

"Midorima-kun, you changed a little."

"What? What do you mean?"

"No, you just seem different from usual. The you I knew, the you who changed, wouldn't say such things. You would probably just tell me it wasn't my fault and just stop there. You wouldn't go on any further than that, like trying to make me believe that the one at fault was him, or acknowledging the fact that everyone changed."

"… Hmph, whatever." Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko smiled.

"For what?" Midorima seemed confused.

"For comforting me." Kuroko's smile slowly turned into a smirk.

"W-What?! I wan't even trying to!" Midorima stuttered, obviously agitated as he did not want Kuroko to start thinking that way.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko continued as he ignored the excuses Midorima came up with. "Actually, I met Akashi-kun recently."

* * *

Note: Hmmm… Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)

This chapter is longer. Haha! And it took up more time too. (Obviously… what am I saying?) I really wanted to write a pillow fight between Shutoku and Seirin. Haha! :P There are mistakes out there, no doubt, and i am really sorry for it. Please review! :)

Any similiar stories are purely coincidental.

Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's possible

* * *

"_Actually, I met Akashi-kun recently…"_

The two of them didn't speak for a long time, each expecting the other party to respond to that sentence. The tense atmosphere finally subsided when Midorima spoke up.

"… Why are you telling me that?" Midorima was very confused. Kuroko wasn't the type to talk about these kinds of things that concerns himself. He was sure Kuroko would solve whatever the problem he was worried about by himself without consulting any help from anyone.

Midorima didn't receive any response from Kuroko. By now, Midorima was getting irritated by Kuroko's behavior as he wasn't answering his question at all. Not even a sigh, or a single movement from him. Twitching his eyebrow in frustration, he turned around to look at Kuroko, and only to be overwhelmed and taken aback by Kuroko's look of confusion, as Kuroko just stared blankly into space. Even though Kuroko was always staring blankly into space, this time, it was different. It was a look of confusion and sadness, as if he lost something precious, like a lost little lamb trying to find its parents and yet doesn't know how to.

_W-What am I supposed to do? _Midorima was unsure of what to say, as it was his first time seeing Kuroko like this. _S-Should I just leave him alone? I should right? T-Then I should quickly… _But as Midorima was about to turn around and leave, he felt a sharp pang of guilt in him. Midorima looked at Kuroko once more and then sighed, gaining Kuroko's attention as he snapped out of his trance and faced Midorima.

"What did he say?" Midorima reluctantly asked.

"… Yes?" Kuroko was even more confused now.

"Tch. I said what did he say. Just tell me. I'm listening, nanodayo."

_I'm listening. _Kuroko widened his eyes in shocked as he heard that line, but then softened his gaze on Midorima. He was grateful to Midorima for willing to lend a listening ear. There wasn't anyone that he could talk about this to, not even Seirin, as they still didn't know about his past. Only Midorima was here, only Midorima was he able to talk to for now.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko smiled.

"Hmph." Midorima pushed up his glasses, turned away from Kuroko and coughed to hide his embarrassment. It was obvious to Midorima that Kuroko really appreciate that he was willing to listen what Kuroko wanted to say. And Midorima would gladly help Kuroko if it's within his means, not that he would admit though.

After all, it was rare that the phantom sixth man would act like this.

* * *

"What are they saying?" Takao groaned. No matter how hard he squints his eyes, no matter how close he leans against the bushes in front of him, no matter how close he tries to get his ears to be near the two former teammates, he just couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Wait… I hear something about Akashi." Izuki said, while trying to lean forward further.

"Eh? Akashi? Could they be talking about that time when Akashi came to look for Kuroko?" Kiyoshi kept pestering Izuki for answers, but didn't get any.

"What what? That Akashi came to look for Kuroko?" It was time for Kiyoshi to be pestered by Takao. "Hey! Tell me!" Takao childishly asked.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice came from behind, startling them.

"Uwah! Kagami! Wait, come here for a bit!" Izuki immediately pulled Kagami and covered his mouth as he was going to scream to hide under the bushes to avoid being caught by the two players they were spying on.

"Ummffh! Why are you guys even spying on them?... I misjudged you, seniors… I never knew you would do this kind of thing like eavesdropping on someone." Kagami, who finally broke free of Izuki's hold, said, all the while staring at his two seniors with eyes filled with doubt. "You're so mean."

"Ah… no… I mean, why are we here again, Kiyoshi?" Izuki stuttered, shocked at Kagami's sudden speech. "It's not like we are spying on them, right Kiyoshi?"

"Kagami, didn't you notice anything weird about Kuroko these days?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I mean, the last time Kuroko met Akashi, he has been acting weird. And after that he just left without telling us anything. And ever since that day, he's been staring into space."

"Isn't he always doing that?"

"But, it's kind of different then the usual. And he's always keeping things from us. Even though I know it's bad to spy on them like this, but I can't help feeling worried about Kuroko." Kiyoshi smiled.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…" Kagami said with eyes of admiration.

"And during dinner just now too, he kept sta-"

"_Thank you, Midorima-kun."_

Kiyoshi was surprised. It was faint, but that was definitely what Kiyoshi heard. And Kuroko smiled too. _He smiled… _Kiyoshi thought as he stared at the teal haired.

"Ah… he just smiled. Hey, did you see that Kiyoshi?" Izuki said with a look of relief, but turned towards Kiyoshi when the said guy didn't respond. "Kiyoshi?"

"Ah… Sorry… But, it seems that we won't have to worry anymore. Let's go back, Takao-kun too." Kiyoshi smiled and stood up quietly and retreated back towards the inn.

"Eh~" Takao whined, before standing up and followed behind Kiyoshi back to the inn, realizing that that was the better option than to stay there and get scolded by Midorima later. Izuki and Kagami both stared at each other, before following after them.

"By the way, why are you here Kagami? Shouldn't be you be asleep?" Izuki interrogated.

"Ah… I was going too! Then I noticed that Midorima's bed was empty, yours too." Kagami gestured towards Takao. "And then I had a feeling that Kuroko wasn't there too and I was right. So I wanted to find him and call him back since it's already late. And then coach came to check on us and realize you seniors were also missing and asked me to call both of you back too."

"… Um… Kagami, just to clarify… Is coach still there?" Izuki gulped.

"Eh? Ah yea, I suppose. Why?"

"We're dead…" Kiyoshi sighed.

* * *

"He asked you to transfer to Rakuzan?" Midorima widened his eyes. It's true that he doesn't like to meddle in other people's business, especially things concerning between Kuroko and Akashi, but this was something Midorima hadn't expected to happen and he was curious. "Wasn't he the one who told us to go to never get into the same school as anyone amongst us?"

"Yes…"

"So it's only you… But why did he do that?"

"… He said that Seirin isn't able to bring out my full potential. Of course that isn't true. Because, Seirin… the seniors and Kagami-kun, they are all very strong." Kuroko said while smiling, admiring the Seirin's basketball team's strength.

_It's been a long time since I saw him like this. Since second year perhaps? _Midorima thought as he looked at Kuroko from the side.

"But…" Kuroko continued, and Midorima was snapped out of his thoughts. "I believe the real reason Akashi-kun proposed that was his way of wanting things between the two of us to be how it was last time. But i don't believe that is the way. Things will just remain the same between us. I can never agree with him, and he can never agree with me as well. Our personalities are just too different."

"So you are worried about that… I guess not even you can know what Akashi is thinking, nanodayo." Midorima sighed as he pushes his glasses.

"Yes. He used to ask me to attend Rakuzan with him when we graduate." Kuroko said, once again with that distant-look on him.

"But, he suddenly tells us to attend different schools." Midorima continued, knowing what Kuroko was going to say next.

"Yes."

* * *

"_What?" Aomine shouted. "You're telling me to agree to that Tōō coach? I'm going to Tōō? Without my own options for getting to another school?"_

"_Daiki, you will be grateful when the time comes." Akashi said calmly. "Since you were scouted by them, you might as well attend there. The facilities there are good, you will definitely appreciate it."_

"_Tch. It's not like I'm going for practice anyway."_

"_By the way, Kuroko-cchi~ Which school are you going to attend?" _

"… _Seirin High School." _

"… _I misjudged you, Kuroko. I can't believe you will attend such a new school, where its basketball team is only a year old." Midorima sighed while Akashi just stared at Kuroko from the corner of his eye._

"…"

"_Aka-chin~ why must we go to different schools? Wouldn't it be easier if we just attend the same school?" Murasakibara said as he chewed on his chips._

"_Atsushi, as the Generation of Miracles, we are too strong together. That's why we must separate and when the time comes, we will face each other. That way, things will be interesting." Akashi smirked._

"_Hmph." Midorima pushed his glasses._

"_Tch, are you done? I'm going home." Aomine rolled his eyes._

"_You're all free to leave. Until the time comes, we shall meet again." Akashi said and then left, walking towards the direction of the station, as well as Aomine and Midorima._

"_I guess I will drop by the convenience store." Murasakibara said as he finished the last of his chips and left._

"_Well then, bye Kuroko-cchi~" Kise waved as he too, left._

_Kuroko stood rooted to the ground for a while, before heading off towards the opposite direction as the rest. _

"_I wonder if everything was just a dream… but even so, it really made me happy when Akashi-kun invited me to attend Rakuzan High with him…" Kuroko muttered under his breath, as his chest tightened. "I guess people do change… Ogiwara-kun…" Kuroko grasped the wristband that belonged to his friend, unable to dismiss the feeling, yet again._

* * *

"And now, I really don't know what i should do." Kuroko sighed.

"What do you mean? You refuse Akashi's invitation, right?" Midorima cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I told Akashi-kun that I wanted things between all of us to be like when we were in our second year. But, Akashi-kun, he said it was impossible."

"… If you believe that something is impossible to accomplish, then it will be impossible. But, if you are willing to try to make the impossible possible, then that's when nobody will know if it is truly impossible." Midorima gave a slight smirk as he pushed his glasses up once again.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?" Midorima asked, getting irritated at how Kuroko can just keep staring at someone for so long.

"No, it's nothing. Thank you, Midorima-kun. It was a wonderful speech, and i think i know what to do now." Kuroko chuckled.

"W-Wha… I-It's just that Oha Asa said that Cancers should try to give encouragements to Aquarius. Ah…" Midorima turned away from Kuroko, embarrassed that he blurted out the word 'encouragements', making it more obvious that the green-head was trying to encourage the teal-head.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun. But, it is a little confusing to understand at first. That's why I was silent for a while."

"It's because you're an idiot." Midorima sighed. "It's late, so let's head back. I'm tired from today's training. Midorima gestured towards Kuroko to follow him back.

"Yes." Kuroko said as he followed closely behind Midorima towards their room.

"By the way, Midorima-kun. Have you ever felt your chest tighten sometimes before?"

"… No… Why?"

"… No, it's nothing… Ah, we reached. Then, good night, Midorima-kun."

"Ah… Goo-"

"Kuroko-kun…" Midorima got cut off as the door opened and revealed a very pissed Aida Riko. "Do you know what time it is?" Riko hissed, while behind her was Izuki and Kiyoshi kneeling on the floor, each with a slap mark on their cheeks, which shocked Midorima greatly that he took a step back.

"… Yes. It's already te-Ouch…" Apparently Riko had him pinned to the floor.

"So you do know!" Riko hissed. "Your training menu's tripled for tomorrow, Kuroko-kun! Together with Izuki and Teppei!"

"M-Midorima-kun, help me…"

Midorima blinked, too shocked to say anything let alone to help Kuroko, started retreating back further.

_W-What is your school, Kuroko?_

* * *

"_Sorry Kuroko, did you wait long?" Akashi called out to Kuroko while walking towards the gates of Teiko Middle School._

"_No. I just arrived, Akashi-kun." _

_Akashi chuckled, "That's good. I am sorry, but I had to gather some materials for the student council. I'm glad you didn't have to wait long." _

"_We're only first years, and you already have to work that hard?"_

"_Well, the third years are retiring soon, so we have to help out as much as possible. Anyway, let's not just stand here." Akashi smiled._

"_Yes, let's get going, I want that vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said dreamily._

_Akashi frowned, "I expect that you order something else too other than just a drink. It's not good for you health if you only consume that. No wonder you're so thin."_

"It means that I'm able to survive on just milkshake if Japan ever experiences any shortage of food." Kuroko smiled.

"_I doubt that will happen." Akashi laughed at Kuroko's imagination._

"_I can't help it anyway; I just love vanilla milkshake… Just like how Akashi-kun loves his tofu soup." Kuroko jokingly said while maintaining his expression as emotionless._

"_At least tofu soup is healthier than just a vanilla milkshake." Akashi sighed._

"_I guess so…" It wasn't obvious but Akashi could see the slight pout on Kuroko that caused a smirk to appear on Akashi._

"_Akashi-kun, I know it's a bit too early, but can I ask you something?" Kuroko said with earnest eyes that Akashi found too cute to resist._

"_What is it?" _

"_Which high school are you planning to enter?"_

_Akashi pondered for a while. "Hmm… it is a bit too early to decide, but maybe some where that has good basketball facilities? Like… maybe Rakuzan High." _

"_I guess Akashi-kun can only think about basketball now." _

"_Why don't you come with me, Kuroko? To Rakuzan that is."_

* * *

Note: I shall not say anything for now… too tired. :P

Please review!

Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It is a training camp.

* * *

_Ahhhh… My whole body is aching… I wanna continue sleeping… It's so early… _

Kagami sighed as he scatched his head with his left hand while brushing his teeth with his right. His whole body ached; not to mention sore muscles everywhere. It was the obvious after effects after running for nearly twenty kilometers the day before, what's more on the beach.

_Arrgghh seriously… all I've been doing yesterday was run and run. I didn't even get a chance to play against that Midorima. I should really tell coach… but then again, she will just triple my training menu if I complain too much. ARRGGHH! I wanna play! _Kagami sighed as he thought about his dilemma of whether to suggest to Riko for him to play in the practice matches instead of running on the beach. Kagami was so deep in thought that he didn't realize the light footsteps coming towards his direction.

"It's not a good thing to keep sighing, Kagami-kun."

"Uwah! Who?!... Kuroko! When did you?!" Kagami shrieked, finally realizing that the voice belonged to Kuroko.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"Don't just 'good morning' me! Stop doing that! And what's with your hair?!"

"Doing what?" Kuroko act confused and just gave a blank face, while trying to fix his bed head.

"Popping out of nowhere at the most unexpected timing! Really, I could die of heart attack just now!"

"…"

"…"

"… Really?" Kuroko said, with the look of disbelief in his eyes.

"What's with that long pause? Of course I'm joking…" Kagami sighed. _Kuroko is definitely making fun of me…_

"Then, I can continue doing that."

"Huh? Do what?"

"Scaring you, that is," Kuroko smirked.

"DON'T!" Kagami shouted, not believing Kuroko to really be this sly. _He really is making fun of me!_

"Hmph. It's still so early in the morning and you guys are already so noisy."

"Ah… Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, good morning." Kuroko greeted, and earned their greetings back as well.

"Good morning, Kuro-chan!" Takao chirped happily and then laughed while pointing to Kuroko's messy hair. "What's with the bed head?!" One might wonder where he gets his energy from this early in the morning, totally opposite from the greeting by the green-head beside him, which sounded grumpy and exhausted.

"Good morning, Kuroko. As usual with your terrible bed head…"

"Geh! Midorima…" Kagami gritted his teeth, while Takao was waving at him trying to signal that he was there too. Truthfully, Kagami can never understand Midorima. Well, not just him, probably the rest of the Generation of Miracles as well. _They are a bunch of… weirdos? Not sure of the correct word to use but they are definitely not normal._ Kagami sighed, exhausted by the events just now, but started laughing out loud after looking closer at Midorima.

"Hahaha! Midorima, what's with the bags under your eyes! You look like a panda! Panda!" And that's when Takao's eyes sparkled.

"I totally agree! That was the first thing I noticed when I woke up and saw Shin-chan!" Takao burst out laughing while holding onto his stomach. "Ah! My stomach hurts."

"Shut up nanodayo!" Midorima glared at Takao, which caused the raven-haired teen to try to muffle his laughter, and then turned to glare at Kagami. "I shouldn't be hearing that from the one who is supposed to be the one at fault! Your snoring was just too loud!" He hissed.

"What? Why are you blaming me? The others weren't even awaken, right Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

"Midorima-kun is a light sleeper after all. And, your snoring was indeed quite loud, Kagami-kun." Kuroko bluntly said, while Midorima pushed his glasses up.

"Wh-"

"What are you guys still standing there for?! Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting at the dining hall for all of you!" A voice shouted from afar, interrupting the four of them.

The four teens turned their heads towards the voice to find Riko holding a butcher's knife upright in her right hand while having her other hand placed on her hips, while walking towards them. Her apron was also drenched in… blood? The mere sight of the Seirin coach was enough to make the four teens to widen their eyes in shock and tremble in fear.

"C-Coach, y-you really shouldn't b-be walking around holding a w-weapon that can k-kill like this…" Kagami stuttered, trying to cover up his obvious fear for the coach at that particular moment.

"And you're covered in blood!" Takao shrieked dramatically, with both hands clasped to the side of his face.

"Eh? Oh? Ah… I forgot! Teehee! And it's not blood, it's ketchup!" Riko giggled, while the four teen's sweat dropped, although it was obvious there were signs of relief in their eyes after knowing that the red substance on Riko wasn't blood.

"Kuroko… I've been wanting to ask this since last night but… Just what is your school?" Midorima cautiously asked, not wanting the Seirin coach to hear.

"… It's Seirin High School." Kuroko bluntly replied.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Midorima snapped.

"Enough and just get to the dining hall!" It was Riko's turn to snap, which the four teens, surprisingly including Midorima, complied with the order.

"Yes!" The four shouted in unison as they ran down the corridor which would lead them to the dining hall.

* * *

"Eat up! I expect to see no remains or whatsoever! This is a part of the training!" Hyūga commanded in clutch time mode. "Whoever can't finish will have their training menu doubled!"

"The whole of Seirin shivered and gulped. Three bowls of rice, meaning two more servings than the usual meal, and various types of healthy-stamina-boosting side dishes were placed on the table in front of each one of them. They all looked towards Riko to protest but got a glare of 'I will triple your training menu if any of you start complaining' from her and they decided to keep whatever they were going to say to themselves, and started taking the first bite.

However, after finishing half of the first bowl of rice, Kuroko, who normally satisfy himself with just vanilla milkshakes, was already feeling nauseous.

"Um… Captain… I can't… No more… Toilet…" Kuroko mumbled, while covering his mouth.

"Ah! Kuroko! If you throw up, it's another bowl!" Hyūga called out to which the teal-haired seem to ignore.

"Really, that's why you can't drink vanilla milkshakes everyday…" Kagami sighed as he watched with worry at the disappearing figure of Kuroko, before going back to his almost finished meal and then asking for seconds.

_Are you even human? _Was what the rest of the Seirin team thought when they saw Kagami finishing his meal and chewing like a chipmunk. _How can you even finish that?_

"Can't take it anymore…" The rest of Seirin cried while Riko grinned.

* * *

"Really… that's what you get for drinking vailla milkshakes everyday…" Midorima sighed, unhappy with the sight he saw, the sight of Kuroko running to the washroom before even finishing the first bowl.

"Hmm… Shin-chan, are you worried?" Takao asked with a smirk on his face.

"…"

"Not denying?!" Takao chuckled at his partner's response of staying silent, before eyeing towards the rather large sized raw carrot on the table. "Shin-chan… I pretty much have a guess but I'm still going to ask you anyway. What is that big carrot for?"

"Hmph… It's my lucky item today." Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"It kind of reminds me of a certain someone with a certain hair color and when they are in their jerseys…ppffftt!" Takao tried to hide his laughter and continued before said green-haired teen can say anything. "Well, it's nice and all to have a lucky item but be careful of Miyaji-senpai. I have a feeling he would use that carrot in replacement of pineapples and it will come flying towards us some time later…"

"…" Midorima gasped for a while before looking down at the carrot.

_I've got to hide this carrot…_

* * *

And the Seirin basketball team continued their training for the day. After the practice match at the beach, lunch, run, and finally dinner, Seirin was ready for their last training for the day, the match between the freshman sophomores in the gym.

"Hmm? This feels kind of weird…" Izuki said, feeling that his body was much more comfortable than before while getting into position for the game to start.

BEEP!

"What? Shooting feels much easier than before…" Hyūga muttered while scoring a three pointer. His legs felt lighter than before and definitely have a much more comfortable position of shooting a three-pointer.

Kagami too, his movements have become much faster and definitely jumping even higher than before. He himself was surprised that he was able to jump that high that he was taken aback and didn't go for a dunk, even though the timing was perfect. The impact his legs received when he jumped and reached the ground due to his high jump did not tire him out unlike previously during the Interhigh match against Shutoku.

_The running on the beach and the practice matches we held there really helped a lot. We should continue to do more of these in the future. _Riko thought.

Kiyoshi eyed his teammates from his position. _Everyone's movements are getting better… They are moving much faster now. They have started to focus their energy at the soles of their feet, the most important part of the body that has contact with the court to help them move faster. Is this…_ He then glanced towards Riko, and then smiled. _Everyone's going to get even stronger. I've got to do my best too._

* * *

Riko sighed as she got out of the female bath and was heading towards her room. But before she could, someone called out to her.

"Yooo~ Rikoooo~" Kiyoshi called out, his voice came out like a vibrato as he was sitting on the massage chair and his whole body vibrated along with it.

"Kya! What? Teppei… You sound like an old man." Riko sighed.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Rikooo, have youuu seen Hyūgaaaa or Izukiiii?"

"Hyūga-kun and Izuki-kun should be out running on the beach. They mentioned something about extra training."

"I seeeee… Then, what about Kurokoooo?"

"He should be out running as well."

"Ahhhh… I'm the only one slacking!" Kiyoshi exclaimed as he got out of the massage chair. "I should go run as well. Thanks Riko! Have a good night!" Kiyoshi was about to leave but was stopped by Riko.

"Teppei, wait a minute… I want to ask you, what do you think about this training camp?"

"… Hmmmm…"

"W-What?"

"I think it's pretty well thought out. Everyone is getting better because of your training." Kiyoshi smiled to comfort the obviously worried Riko. "Have faith in yourself as a coach. You are doing the right thing."

"… Thank you." Riko smiled back while Kiyoshi patted her head. "Now go and start running!"

"Yes ma'am~"

* * *

"Yo! Hyūga! Izuki!" Kiyoshi grinned, finally found the two teens under a tree resting.

"Kiyoshi?! What are you doing here?" Izuki asked.

"Training~ Like you guys."

"Really?" Hyūga cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course! Ah, by the way, have you seen Kuroko?"

"Kuroko? He should be ahead of us. We saw him resting here and came to rest as well, but he soon got up and continued running." Izuki explained.

"I see. All right! We should get going too!" Kiyoshi patted on both Hyūga and Izuki's back. "We can't let a freshman beat us!" Kiyoshi grinned, before running off again.

Hyūga and Izuki both stared at each other before following after Kiyoshi.

"Ah! Found him! Kuroko!" Kiyoshi waved towards Kuroko when the teal-haired teen stopped and turned back to face them.

"Captain, Izuki-senpai, and Kiyoshi-senpai. Are you guys training too?"

"Of course! What else will be here for? This is a training camp after all." Hyūga said.

"I wanted to exercise last night but it just didn't work out. It's here!" Izuki's eyes sparkled as he thought of a new pun.

"Izuki shut up!" Hyūga sighed.

"Let's continue~" Kiyoshi gestured the three of them to start running again.

"Yes." Only Kuroko answered back.

"By the way Kuroko, are you feeling all right these days?" Kiyoshi asked, concerned about the teal-haired teen. _Even though he was able to talk to Midorima yesterday, as a senior, I should still ask him…_

"Yes?" Kuroko was confused about the question, until Izuki started explaining.

"Well, you have been staring into space whenever you have the chance to. Let's see… Thats right, like during dinner yesterday, you were spacing out and barely touched your dinner at all. Are you all right?"

"Ah… Yes. Thank you for your concerns but I am fine. It's true I was worried about something, but after talking to Midorima-kun last night, I have a feeling I know what to do from now on." Kuroko smiled.

"Really, Kuroko, didn't I say that if you have anything bothering you, you can always speak to us?" Hyūga sighed.

"Yes. I am sorry. I will next time. But, since Midorima-kun and I knew each other since middle school, and the thing I was worried about concerns him as well, I decided to approach him instead of you seniors… I am sorry." Kuroko said apologetically.

"It's all right, as long as you are fine now. But remember! If there is something bothering you in the future, you will come to us and spill the beans!" Hyūga ordered.

"Yes." Kuroko nodded.

"Kuroko, sorry for asking but is the 'thing' you are worried about is somehow related to Akashi?" Kiyoshi asked.

"… Yes."

Sensing that Kuroko didn't want to talk about this topic any further, Kiyoshi decided to keep whatever question he wanted to ask to himself first. "I see… All right! Let's start to head back. It's getting late, and if we are too late, Riko might triple our training menu tomorrow." Kiyoshi said, while both Hyūga and Izuki gulped.

"Yeah, let's go…" both Hyūga and Izuki said in unison and they started to head back to the Inn.

* * *

"Is everyone back from the morning run? Including Kuroko-kun?" Riko shouted.

"Yes!" Kuroko panted hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Uwah! I thought I was going to die!" Koganei complained. "This morning's run was much longer than the previous days!"

"So it is… Well, anyway we can get back now. All right! Where's the station?" Hyūga glance around his surroundings and found the sign which leads towards the nearest station. As the group was about to follow the sign as well, Riko quickly blew her whistle to stop them.

"Wait! Where do you think all of you are going?"

"Home?" Hyūga said, confused and not understanding what Riko meant.

"Idiot! We are going to watch a match! An important one too!"

"Wait a minute, I am checking it…It's the quarterfinals between… No way!" Izuki shouted in disbelief, as his eyes widen more, attracting the attention of the whole team. "It's Kaijo High versus Tōō Academy!"

"What?" The rest of Seirin screamed in unison.

"That's right! We are going to watch it now, the Inter High!" Riko announced.

* * *

Note: Here's the new chapter. Really hope you guys like it! Thank you for all your support! It really makes me happy! :D

I didn't include a lot of Kagami-related stuffs or any basketball playing things as I want to focus more on Kuroko. Well… I am embarrassed to say that there isn't much of what I wanted in this chapter, as this chapter is more like a setting for the next. There will be interactions with the Generation of Miracles with Kuroko coming… soon. I hope. :P

See you soon! Please do review! :P

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Today, I won't lose.

* * *

"Oi! The bus is here!" Hyūga shouted which the members jerked their heads up in response, and they all got into the bus which will lead them to the stadium for the quarter-finals for the Inter-High. They all took a seat but the bus was met with unexpected silence. No one was talking, which made it unusual since Seirin was… well the noisy type.

The looks on their faces are ones of confusion. They really have no idea what to feel. Are they supposed to feel anxious as to if anything bad will happen in the match? Or excited because it's one of the most anticipated matches of all times. After all, it's the first time they are going to watch this kind of match…

A match between the Generation of Miracles.

A match between Kise Ryōta and Aomine Daiki.

"Kagami-kun…"

"Uwah! What are you doing?" Kagami shrieked as Kuroko had both his hands onto the chair he was sitting on and was in a peeking stance while staring straight into the eyes of Kagami, who was startled by this act from his partner.

"I was talking to Midorima-kun a while ago before we left and he left you a message."

"_Midorima-kun, you really are a tsundere." _

"_Huh?! Where in the world did you get that idea from? Takao?"_

"_No, it's just that when you were teaching Kagami-kun last night, I was with Takao and we were there too. It just surprises me that you are willing to help him, and teach him so… patiently. Especially so since he is Bakagami-kun." Kuroko allowed a small smirk to form on his face. "For that, I would like to thank you."_

"_Hmph. I didn't do anything worth mentioning nor worth thanking for. Besides, jumping is the only thing he can do, though even a flea can jump." Midorima said as he turned his head away and pushed up his glasses._

_Kuroko chuckled, to which Midorima widened his eyes in surprise and he immediately turn to stare at the teal-haired teen since it was rare for Kuroko to do so. Kuroko smiled, turned to look at Midorima and continued, "No, you really helped a lot. Thanks to you, I finally found the answer I have been looking for." _

"That bas-"

"And, 'don't lose before I defeat you' apparently." Kuroko interrupted before Kagami could continue.

"Heh! As if I would lose to that idiot!" Kagami grinned.

* * *

"Wow! So this is the Inter-high!" Koganei chirped excitedly.

"Coach, what about the game you wanted to watch?" Hyūga asked.

"It shouldn't take long since it's the one after this match… Let's see, about fifteen minutes I guess."

"Kuroko… who do you think will win?" Kagami awaited Kuroko's response with eagerness.

"I don't know… It's a first that the Generation of Miracles play against each other like this. It's just… that Kise-kun started basketball because he admired Aomine-kun, and they often played against each other… but," Kuroko's voice started trailing off.

"Kise-kun has never won against Aomine-kun even once."

* * *

Tōō Academy changing room

"How's it, Momoi? Did'ya managed to get thr'u?" Imayoshi asked as he opened the door to head outside of the changing room to ask their manager about their ace's whearabouts.

"No, not at all…"

"Aomine really takes it easy… n' they're the ones makin' a fuss." Imayoshi sighed at the sight of his teammates' behavior.

"Who cares about that dimwit?" Wakamatsu shouted whereas behind him was a Sakurai who kept bowing and apologizing, to no one in particular… really. "He's late to every match! No matter what we do… And he'll be late again today!"

"This is rather troubling…" Coach Harasawa said with a little worry in his voice. "Today's opponent isn't someone we can afford to start without him." As if on cue, the door clicked and opened to revealed a sweaty tanned teen.

"Yo… you called?" Aomine walked in with a smirk on his face while the rest of the members in the changing room gasped at him, unable to make a sound.

"… Looks like you're all warmed up already." Coach Harasawa eyed him cautiously while crossing his arms and leaning onto the wall.

"Yeah… Well, you guys will no doubt be in trouble if I'm not here today."

"Geez! Aomine-kun, stop making us worry every single time!" Momoi scolded her childhood friend before snapping her cell phone shut.

"Oi… Our opponent is Kise you know… There's no way I would be late. I've been waiting for this for a long time, to facing him. Because…" A wide grin appeared on Aomine's face as he continued, "He's one of the very few players I can go all out against."

* * *

"Kasamatsu-senpai, five more minutes." Kise announced as he strolled towards Kasamatsu, who was sitting on one of the benches outside the restrooms.

"… Okay."

Kise stared at Kasamatsu before he spoke up. "Senpai… you started doing this often ever since we started playing in the Inter-high." Kasamatsu gave back a blank stare before he started explaining.

"Last year, we thought we had the strongest line-up in history with our members aiming for the championship. You know what happened?"

"If I recall… you lost in the Preliminaries?"

"That was because of me. At the crucial moment with just one point difference, I made a miss pass and allowed the opponent to turn the tables." Kise widened his eyes a little, not believing his captain was able to make a mistake like this. "The tears of my seniors and the blame of the alumni made me consider quitting basketball. But the coach made me captain, saying that 'that's why you have to do it'. At that time I decided, I didn't want to redeem, neither did I want to be saved. I decided that we would win the next Inter-high. That would show my resolve and give me a meaning as the captain."

"Hmm… Well, my goal is just to get my first victory against Aomine-cchi." Kise turned around and started leaving with Kasamatsu following behind.

"Well… I'll win, even if it kills me…" Kise whispered, which the words went unheard by Kasamatsu.

* * *

"Uwah! There they are!"

Cheers of anticipation were heard throughout the stadium as the audiences welcomed the players on court. The spectators' seats were getting more packed as the time drew closer to the start of the match. Seirin managed to get early enough to get a good seat with a good view for the match, and thus they were no longer feeling anxious but getting more hyped up about the match.

As both the Tōō team and Kaijo team entered the court, the tension was raised as Kise approached Aomine, while Imayoshi and Kasamatsu started moving to the center of the court.

"I won't lose, Aomine-cchi." Kise said with determination.

Aomine smirked at the reaction he was receiving from the blond. "Hah! You sound awfully confident, Kise. Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't. Besides, did you ever win against me before?"

"Today I will. Somehow, my desire to win today is stronger than any other day."

"Let's have a good game." Imayoshi said as he shook the hand of the captain of the Kaijo team.

"Yeah. Let's have a good game." Kasamatsu returned the greeting, before both of them returned to their team.

Stopping halfway before reaching to where his teammates were, Imayoshi took another glance at Kaijo, noting how well Kasamatsu was doing his job as a captain. _He's got presence, as expected from a National level team's captain. _Imayoshi smirked and continued to make his way back. _This will be an interesting match._

"Captain, you're making a creepy face." Wakamatsu commented.

"Eh?"

"The second quarter-final game between Kaijo High School and Tōō Academy will now begin!"

Kise closed his eyes and took a breath. _It's finally time…_

* * *

_Second year, Teiko Middle School_

_I got the looks, I'm athletic and I'm kinda smart… but I'm so bored. Isn't there someone out there amazing enough that I can't hold a candle to them? If there is, where is he? Come on out! … Like it would be so eas-"Ouch!"_

"_What is this?" Kise rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain before picking up the object on the ground that had hit him. "A basketball?"_

"_Ah! Sorry! I accidentally lost control of… My… If it isn't the famous and popular model Kise-kun!" A tanned teen, wearing a sleeveless indigo shirt and white pants ran up towards him with a grin on his face, _

"_So what?" Kise grumbled and threw the basketball back to the sweating tanned teen before him and the teen took off, not before grinning and waving back to the blond as thanks. Basketball huh? Kise wondered as he watched the retreating figure of the teen. I haven't tried that yet… Come to think of it, I heard our school has a pretty strong basketball club… I should check it out._

_He followed the tanned teen and made his way towards the gym, supposedly the first gym for the first strings. And at that moment when he was at the entrance, he saw the most spectacular sight he has ever seen in his whole life._

_The tanned teen had just broken past two players at an incredible speed before heading towards the goal and once again, breaking past another player with agility and dunked with superb force. _

_Amazing! Kise thought as he widened his eyes while the ball fell gracefully onto the ground. That speed… those movements, can I replicate that?! No way… No… maybe, if I work really hard… Just maybe… I finally found him._

_I found that amazing person!_

_Sensing that he was being stared at, the tanned teen turned to glance over his shoulder and caught the blond by the gym entrance. "Hm? Still need something?"_

"_You… What's your name?" _

"_Huh? Aomine Daiki."_

_Aomine Daiki… Aomine-cchi. This person, I wanna play basketball with him! And someday…_

"_Could I… Could I join the basketball club?"_

* * *

He opened his eyes. _Someday… Not just someday… It's today! This time, definitely…_

"The game is starting! Kaijou's got the ball!"

* * *

Riko eyed the match with extreme focus. _How will it go…? Both teams' aces, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun. Frankly, from a third person's point of view, I believe Aomine-kun to be the stronger one… Also, according to what Kuroko-kun just said, if Kise-kun has never won against Aomine-kun even once… This match will most likely depend on whether Kise-kun is able to surpass Aomine-kun._

* * *

"Whatever, our ace is Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted before making a pass towards Kise, but after receiving the ball, Kise was blocked by Aomine. Kise went ahead and swiftly went past Aomine, but his efforts were to no avail as Aomine tapped the ball from behind him.

"Tch." Kise gritted his teeth in frustration.

Aomine smirked. "Naïve as always, Kise. You really think you could get away with that?"

"No good. It's a steal. Tōō's on the offensive!"

This time, Wakamatsu got hold of the ball and make a past towards Sakurai, who immediately went for a three.

"Three points! Tōō takes the lead!"

* * *

"Kaijo keeps passing the ball towards Kise. They are really betting everything on him." Hyūga muttered, which received quite a lot of stares from his teammates.

* * *

This time, Kise got the ball once again and proceeded to make a three.

_Ehh?_ Sakurai was surprised.

_Isn't that Sakurai's quick release?! _ Wakamatsu widened his eyes in shock.

"He's so fast!" The audiences cheered.

* * *

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? After all Kise is the ace of Kaijo's basketball team." Koganei said, while making a face that seemed to say that he doesn't understand why Hyūga made that statement.

"Yeah, but… don't you think they are relying too much on him? They are definitely well above average players; they should be able to fend for themselves without relying too much on Kise. But, they are making Kise face Aomine almost every single time. Isn't it bad that the aces are facing each other one after another?" Izuki explained, with the questions still hanging in the air.

* * *

"I see you're still just as good at copying people's techniques, Kise! But," Aomine smirked yet again, and jumped to block Kise's shot. "That's not enough to win!"

* * *

"So fast! He jumped late but he still managed to tipped it!" Kagami exclaimed.

* * *

_All right, the advantage is on our side._ Imayoshi thought as he dribbled the ball, only to have it stolen by Kasamatsu shocking Imayoshi.

"I'm not nice enough to let things go your way so easily!" Kasamatsu shouted, supposedly intended for Imayoshi as he shot in a three.

"Ohh! Kaijo immediately ties the score!"

"Okay, defense! Don't let them score!" Kasamatsu directed the instructions to his teammates. "Kise! Follow me. I can keep this up forever. Just keep doing what you're supposed to do!"

"Kasamatsu-senpai…"

"But… That doesn't mean you can let them beat us up!" Kasamatsu growled as he kicked Kise from the back.

"I'm sorry!" Kise whined.

"What a captain… He isn't hasty, but… As long as he doesn't stop Aomine-kun, they won't take control of the game." Coach Harasawa said as he eyed the said captain of Kaijo. "Besides, Imayoshi-kun won't just sit by and watch them take control of the game anyway."

* * *

"Look! Again! It's Kise versus Aomine once again!" Furihata announced.

* * *

"Hah… I see. Reliable seniors. Looks like you're thinking about defeat now. Did losing to Tetsu make you have a change of heart?" Aomine smirked.

"Huh? Haha… Maybe… Kuroko-cchi has always capable of something like that." Kise said as he went into defense position.

…_This guy! _ Aomine eyed Kise warily.

"Well, I admit that I've appreciated Kuroko-cchi's way of thinking, and I also feel the urge to see Kaijo win. But, none of those matter now… For now, I just want to defeat you. I'm not mature enough to play basketball logically or while suppressing my instincts."

"… Heh. Go ahead and try."

Aomine immediately went forward with the intention of passing Kise, but Kise was quick enough to catch up to him and prevented him from scoring. However, Aomine jumped and shot the ball regardless.

_A formless shot?!_

But nobody expected that Kise was able to react to Aomine's speed and blocked the ball from going into the hoop.

"He stopped it! Kise stopped Aomine!" The audiences cheered loudly

"Great! Nice block, Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted as he banged his fist against Kise.

Imayoshi panted hard as he replayed the scene in his mind once again. _That shocked me. This is the first time I see someone stopping Aomine in a one-on-one._

"… Not bad. I never thought you could pull it off." Aomine narrowed his eyes at Kise.

"Who do you think played one-on-one with you everyday, and lost everyday?" Kise said with a little irritation in his tone. "I'm the one who knows you the best."

"… I see." Aomine snickered, irritated as well.

* * *

_Beep_

"End of the first quarter." The referee announced.

"You managed to beat Aomine." Moriyama wiped his sweat off his face as he spoke. "At this rate, we…"

"Hmm… I wonder." Kise interrupted and he drank from his water bottle again. "If only things would be this easy…"

"The score is now 18-13, Kaijo leads. The second quarter will begin in a minute." The referee continued.

* * *

"Kaijo's leading…" Hyūga said with surprise. "With how Tōō had beaten us, and how we barely won against Kaijo during that practice match, to be honest, I had not expected this kind of score."

"Yeah. It is surprising…" Izuki admitted. _To think that Kise-kun would overwhelm Aomine-kun to this degree… It's a little frightening how fast the Generation of Miracles are able to improve in such a short time…_

"… I have a question." Kiyoshi suddenly asked. "How did you guys managed to beat Kaijo?" He asked with a tone of seriousness.

The rest of Seirin were rendered speechless.

"Ugh… With spirit?" Kagami muttered weakly, unsure of what to say.

"… Continuing the conversation from just now…" The whole of Seirin turned their attention towards Kuroko, who had been quiet for the whole first quarter had finally spoke up. "I believe, most likely, Kise-kun is trying to do something and he needs to prepare for it. And by facing Aomine-kun in a one-on-one is his way of preparing. That's why Kaijo has been passing the ball to him."

"Like what?" Kagami asked.

"I am not sure." Kuroko narrowed his eyes slightly. "Also… Aomine-kun is the type who gets stronger as the game goes on. What's more, since he hasn't been attending practices, his senses are sure to get dull. That's why it will take some time before Aomine-kun unleashes his full power. And looking at him, I would say it's about time he starts his engine."

The whole of Seirin gulped at Kuroko's explanation, all having the same thought in mind. _Until when will Aomine be at full power?_

* * *

"We will now start the second quarter."

"All right! Let's go! Let's do it! I will take all the rebound!" Hayakawa bellowed as he slapped his cheeks with both of his hands, as an attempt to 'wake' himself up. "I'm all fired up!"

Kasamatsu could only stand at a side and try to ignore his teammate's idiotic actions, while Wakamatsu was seething with anger.

"Gah! That guy's been so annoying! He's so loud!"

"Nah, You're pretty annoyin' too." Imayoshi commented as he placed a hand on Wakamatsu's shoulder.

"Eh?!"

"The two of you are actually pretty similar." Susa continued with the comments.

"No way?!"

"Haha… But… It's really no fun watchin' your opponents goin' al' hyper and celebratin'. Imayoshi received the ball from the referee and grinned. "Let's take it slow, shal' we?"

* * *

Hyūga eyed Tōō closely. _I expected them to be all fired up right from the start, but they are playing rather quietly… But…_

"Woah! Tōō gets the first point from the second quarter!" The audiences cheered.

_Despite playing so quietly, they are quick to earn the first point of the second quarter… _Hyuga narrowed his eyes on Imayoshi. He then turned his attention towards Kise and Aomine, who were once again on one-on-one. _Is this the difference in skill?_

* * *

"Aomine doesn't have to do things like plottin'. Plottin's somethin' small fries like us do." Imayoshi smirked as he explained to Kasamatsu. "The reason's quite simple. It's the difference in level. There're various reasons, such as agility n'…" Imayoshi's smirk got bigger as Aomine managed to break free from Kise's guard, which the latter caught Kasamatsu's attention. "Skill."

Kasamatsu widened his eyes. "Don't foul, Kobori!"

But it was too late as Aomine scores once again with his formless shot, even putting a foul on Kobori.

"Basket counts! One free throw!" The referee announced.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, Kobori. We'll take it back immediately." Kasamatsu reassured him.

And now the score is tied at 18-18, after Aomine's successful free throw.

* * *

"It's as Kuroko said. Aomine's engine is starting. Guess even Kise… can't win." Furihata muttered under his breath, but still audible enough to have it heard by the whole Seirin.

"No… Right until the last second of the match, we won't know who will emerge victorious." Kuroko said as he tightened his grip on his sports bag.

Kiyoshi smiled. "That's right…"

"Ah! Again! It's Kise and Aomine!" Koganei exclaimed and all eyes turned towards the two aces.

* * *

Kasamatsu gritted his teeth in frustration as he once again has to deal with the annoying smirk on Imayoshi.

"You stil' don't understand. Your Kise-kun's good at copyin' people, but that's it. N' that's the biggest reason Kise-kun can't win. He doesn't have his own weapon. It's impossible fo' him to beat Aomine."

Kasamatsu's eye twitched and turned to glare at the other captain. "Say, do a lot of people tell you that you got a bad personality?"

"Woah! That's harsh!" Imayoshi let out something close to a whimper. Of course, one could see through that he was pretending.

Kasamatsu narrowed his eyes further at the other's reaction. "You're the one who doesn't understand. Copying techniques and making them your own is learning. In other words, he's still growing. And one more thing, there's a mistake in your story." Kasamatsu smirked. "He has a weapon."

_He's copying Kasamatsu this time. But… that won't stop me. _Aomine jumped into the air, effectively hitting the ball away from the blonde's hand, much to the blonde's surprise.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, Kise. But I'm the one marking you. Don't you dare lump me together with that twisted four-eyes over there." Aomine smirked.

"You! You're referin' to me? How mean! Why is everyone doin' this to me today?!" Imayoshi whined, using his finger to point to himself.

"Kaijo High School takes a time out."

The various schools went back to their bench for a quick time out. Kise sat down and used a towel to wipe his sweat. _As expected. Aomine-cchi is amazing. Guess I have to strengthen my resolve…_

_He's sweating like crazy… Will he be able to do it? _Kasamatsu glanced over to Kise with worry.

"Listen! Quick plays are their specialities. Don't get dragged into their pace. Also inside…" But before Coach Takeuchi could continue, Kise cut in.

"Coach… The thing I talked about before the game, I think I can do it soon…"

* * *

"A tie huh… But it's finally starting. It won't be easy to stop Tōō now that they're all fired up." Riko said with uneasiness.

_Still the difference between the strength of both teams isn't that big. _Kiyoshi silently thought. _In the end as expected, what decides the game will be the gap between the aces... What will they do?_

It was then that Kuroko widened his eyes and his breath hitched a little.

"Kuroko?" Kagami noticed the change in expression of his partner, not that it was obvious, but there was definitely a change.

"I figured out…" Kuroko said as all the other Seirin members turned their heads towards him immediately.

"I figured out what Kise-kun is trying to do."

* * *

Note: Hey guys! … … … I know… I am extremely sorry for the super late update. There were just too many things going on the last two weeks. My national examination result was released two weeks ago and I had do settle a lot of admin stuffs like applying for my junior college stuff and such. I really wanted to update last Monday, but I caught a fever and sore throat on Saturday and have been bed-ridden for two days. Plus, I had to do the preparations for the Lunar New Year last week so yeah, things have been pretty hectic for me. Hence the super late update. Hope you guys will forgive me!

This chapter is longer than usual, as a make up for the late update! :)

Please review! I love reviews! They make me happy!

Thank you.


End file.
